Candy Corn
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Second story in Candy Castle trio. Paul and Sara are happy together. But on Halloween, things start to go a little crazy. And this time, it isn't the Chesire Cat's fault..Warning:Slash, tiny violence, and funnyness.


Candy Corn

A/N:"Toils of Travesty!" "That's a big squishy!" LOL! I was watching another exciting Edge & Christian moment! E & C + Jericho = Best segment ever! They were pointing out a ZIT on Steph's face! LOL LMAO ROFL BBQ! Watch it! It's hilarious! BTW, this is the second story in my Candy Castle trilegy!

Disclaimer:I do not own WWE, Paul London, The Chesire Cat, Alice in wonderland, or Reese's cups! DARN!

Pairing:Paul London/Sara Hardy and Brian Kendrick/John Cena!

- - -

Paul rearranged his fangs in the bathroom mirror of The Candy Castle, making sure they were on right. He fussed and fumbled with his vampire costume before the door opened, in walking Brian Kendrick. He was dressed up as the Chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland,"Happy Halloween Paul!"

"Happy Halloween, Brian. Is Sara ready yet?" Paul and Sara had been secretly dating for a couple of months now, and it wasn't that hard to keep secret. All of Paul's friends didn't know anything about him, so they'd never know if he was sneaking around or not. Actually, John was the only problem, but he was supposed to be hanging out with Randy tonight, which meant he wouldn't be coming anywhere near the diner tonight.

Brian nodded and pointed to the door,"Yeah, she's right outside. I gotta take a leak, so I'll be right out."

"Okay Bri, TMI, but alright. See yah." Paul walked out of the men's bathroom to find Sara sitting upside down on one of the chairs, dressed up as a zombie cheerleader,"Babe, what are you doing?"

Sara stuck her tongue out and flipped right side up,"I don't know, but it's fun!" She got up and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss,"You look great."

"You too, baby."

"Hey you two, no PDA please. That is so gross." Brian stuck a hand between the couples faces and seperated them,"Now are we going trick or treating or not?"

"I'd say not!" Came the loud voice of Matt Hardy, Sara's older brother and owner of The Candy Castle. He was dressed up as a ghost,"Just because it's Halloween doesn't mean you two get the night off. Alot of kids are gonna be coming in here for candy, and it's your responsibility to give it to them. Kapeesh?"

Sara groaned,"But Mattii, you know I love Halloween! You let Jeff leave, and he is one of the waiters! Come on!"

"Sara, Jeff is older than you, he's out of school, and he can do whatever he wants. You, however, are still a sophomore, so you will work for money. Now I don't want to here any more if, ands, or buts. Get to work."

"Mattii, you are so unfair!" Sara huffed before stomping off into the kitchen, Brian and Paul following. She slumped down into a chair and pouted, Paul and Brian getting the bowls of candy ready.

Paul rubbed his girlfriends shoulder,"Baby, come on. Matt'll only get more mad if you don't work."

Sara sighed and got up, grabbing a bowl of candy and heading out to the seating area,"Alright. I'll be out here if you need me."

Just then, the little bell on the door rang, indicating someone was there. Sara put on her best smile and turned,"Boo! Welcome to The Candy Castle! How may I-"

"Shut up, girly, and tell me where Paul is." John interrupted Sara, glaring furiously.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie! I know Paul is here. His car is parked outside, and he said that he was going to go trick or treating. Now where is he?"

Sara glared back at the larger man and tightened her grip on the candy bowl,"Like I'd ever tell you, douche bag!"

John knocked the candy bowl out of Sara's hands, lollipops breaking on the floor. He picked the girl up off the floor by the collar of her cheerleader costume,"Where is he?!"

A piece of candy corn came flying at John's face, hitting him square in the nose,"OW!" He turned to see Brian standing there with a straw and a bag of candy corn. Paul stood next to him,"Drop her, John!"

John dropped Sara, making sure she landed in the many spilt Resse's peanut butter cups,"So Paul, you like this girl or something? Is she your little girlfriend now?"

"Yes, she is. I really like her. We have a lot in common, and I don't care what you think." Paul went over to his girlfriend, checking if she was alright.

"Well Paul..." He looked at the couple, a little angry at first, but then his features softened,"I guess I don't care. You to can be together, not that you'd listen if I said no anyway. You're so stubborn," He chuckled,"Besides, you two look cute together."

Brian smiled and stood next to John,"They do don't they?"

"Woah dude, personal space bubble being popped." John side stepped away from Brian, who put a hand on his hip.

"Well, how about this?" He stepped closer to John,"Is this close enough?"

John took two steps,"Back off, dude! You're freaking me out."

Sara grinned,"You just get used to it after a while.."

"HEY!"

"Sorry babe, it's true."

John was about to head for the door,"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta-"

"Oh no you don't!" Brian jumped onto John's back, trying to prevent him from leaving,"You're here, and now you're staying!! So, ha!"

"Let go of me, lawn gnome!" John tried, and failed, to get Brian off his back. Brian, being the mischievous one, started to tickle the older man mercilessly,"AHAHAHA! Stop it, sp-spider monkey!!"

Brian smiled and continued torturing John,"Why? You afraid you'll start liking me?"

"N-no! I already liked you before this!"

And that's when everything stopped. John slapped his palm to his forehead as Brian got off his back,"You like me? Really?"

John looked at Paul for some back up but only got a shrug,""Yes. I like you. Now you can proceed to slap me across the face, call my girlfriend, and have her etch hurtful things into the side of my car."

Brian smiled and kissed John on the cheek,"Oh my gosh John, if I wanted your car ruined, I'd do it myself."

John put an arm around the smaller man,"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult, but thanks." He gave a quick peck on the forehead.

Sara and Paul got up and placed their hands in between their friend's faces,"Hey! No PDA please!"

- - -

A/N:Yes, another fine story, if I do say so myself! R & R, peeps! Bye'cha! ~ Duckii!


End file.
